The conventional adjustable shelf assembly of the refrigerator may be adjusted in two manners: the first manner is that the shelf is supported on the rib on the inner wall of the compartment of the refrigerator, when the shelf is needed to adjust, the shelf is pulled out of the compartment from a rib, then place the shelf into the compartment and support the shelf on another rib, so as to accomplish the vertical adjustment of the shelf; the second manner is that, a ferric support frame is disposed on the bottom of shelf and a cantilever beam is disposed on the inner wall of the compartment, and the support frame is connected with the cantilever beam via a hanging structure, the shelf can be adjusted vertically by adjusting the position of the cantilever beam.
The above two manners have defects, with the first manner, the adjustable distance of the shelf is limited by the distance between the ribs, so that the adjustment is complicated and inconvenient, with the second manner, the shelf assembly is heavy because of the adding support frame, and the shelf has to be rotated a certain angle when adjusted, therefore the adjustment manipulation of the shelf assembly is complicated.